1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to liners for earth balls surrounding plants and trees and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Liners comprised of burlap or other types of decomposable material are known in the art for surrounding the earth ball covering the roots of small trees and plants for transportation thereof, such as from a nursery to the location where the plant or tree is to planted. Such liners must be attached to the earth ball after the plant or tree is removed from the ground at the nursery. Conventional liners are simply pieces of burlap or other cloth of varying sizes and shapes, with the earth ball being set generally in the center of the cloth and the cloth being pulled up around the earth ball and tucked and pinned, usually by common nails. Such tucking and pinning must be done manually and in order to adequately cover the earth ball can be extremely time consuming and difficult.